Cenizas en el Paraiso
by Maly Sutcliffe
Summary: AU. Luego de terminar de grabar Kuroshitsuji II, Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive se separan, pero un año y medio después, un nuevo proyecto les une junto con parte del elenco de Kuroshitsuji y demás extraños para filmar una nueva serie de aventuras y sobrenatural. Pero, ¿de verdad todos los parecidos con la realidad son mera consecuencia?


_**M**__ñhu... esta por ahí, dando una vuelta, cuando una amiga mía, tan kawai como solo ella puede ser, salto chillando algo de que sería bonito ver a Ciel filmando una película de rockero —ahí fue que nos pusimos a tratar de dibujarlo... pobre los dibujos...—; el hecho fue que nos quedamos hablando de como seria la vida de actores, y, bueno, se me ocurrió la idea xP Como fuera, si una niña atolondrada llamada María Constanza del Verbo Encarnado llega a leer esto... neuh, lamento usar tus nombres de la banda, es que... neuh, no tenía inspiración para otros x)_

_Bueno... abajo hay más coments mios, saludos-death!_

_.__**o**__.O.o.O.o.__**O**__.o.O.o.O.__**o**__._

_**C**__enizas en el Paraíso._

_**D**__isclaimer: __**K**__uroshitsuji es de propiedad de Yana Toboso, yo solo me divierto —y mucho— con sus personajes._

_**S**__ummary: __**L**__uego de terminar de grabar Kuroshitsuji II, Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive se separan, pero un año y medio después, un nuevo proyecto les une junto con parte del elenco de Kuroshitsuji y demás extraños para filmar una nueva serie de aventuras y sobrenatural. Pero, ¿de verdad todos los parecidos con la realidad son mera consecuencia?_

_**I**__ntroducción:_

El peliazul se paseo como poseso por el camerino. Éste brillaba con luces, destellos, maquilladores y personas guapas por ahí, tomándose fotografías festejando el final de la película. El peliazul suspiró, mientras recogía su bolso y lanzaba ahí adentro todo lo que le quedaba. Necesitaba irse a casa y tomarse un buen té. Quizá, ahí, descansar.

Una voz le atajó.

—¡Hey, Ciel! ¿A donde vas? —la joven que se le acercó, de cabello abundante y color vino, tomo la mano del joven entre las suyas, para retenerla. El peliazul la aparto, mientras se calaba el bolso al hombro.

—No se si te enteras, Anne. Acabamos de terminar con éxito la filmación. Eso significa que puedo irme a Londres tranquilamente —espetó el joven, con el humor por los suelos. La chica hizo una mueca.

—Pero... pensé que saldríamos a cenar... —sus ojos, amarillentos, se aguaron, y el peliazul soltó un suspiro.

—Anne, tu y yo solo salíamos para parecer pareja _en la película._ Yo no te quiero. Por ende, tu no debes quererme. Estábamos actuando, ¿no? —espetó, sin ganas de tener que resistir a la chiquilla Hunter; Annelisse Hunter, su co-estrella en _"Seducción"_, película que acababan de filmar.

La chica se froto sus ojos.

—Pero yo... yo pensé que...

—Nada —la acallo Ciel Phantomhive, poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. Ahora debo irme. Actuaste bien, pero, si no corro, perderé el avión.

Y saliendo como un bólido del estudio, Ciel Phantomhive, con su nuevo look de joven rockero y rompecorazones —lo cual acababa de hacer y llevaba haciendo en el estudio desde que puso un pie dentro hace tres meses— corrió hacia la calle nocturna de Hollywood, donde desesperadamente quedo a la espera de un taxi. Para su suerte, paso un enseguida.

—Al aeropuerto — exigió en joven, mientras el taxista miraba con una ceja levantada su atuendo. Ciel se miro a si mismo y casi se da un golpe con la palma de la mano. Tanto apuro y se olvidó que cambiarse la ropa con la cual había filmado, la cual consistía en el pantalón de cuero negro, la camisa negra con botones platinados y la chaqueta de cuero rajada, con las botas de cuero altas que le hacían recordar mucho a las de Undertaker, su ex compañero de reparto, pero que se le venía a la mente cada vez que veía esas botas.

Sinceramente, esperaba que Jim lo estuviera esperando en el aeropuerto y que, por su cuello, tuviera alguna tarjeta de crédito para comprarle algo en Target. Algo más decente que ropa de rockero estilo punk. Soltando un suspiro, paso sus dedos —de uñas exigida y estúpidamente largas— por sus mechas azuladas, despeinando el estilo de rockero que a las peinadoras había costado más de media hora arreglar con gel y aerosoles.

El taxista le mira curiosamente por el espejo retrovisor.

—Un minuto... usted... ¿usted es...? —el taxista abre sus ojos, impresionado. Ciel suspira.

—Si, soy el actor. Por favor, guarde los paparazzi para la semana próxima en cualquier medio —el actor soltó un cansado suspiro. El taxista entendió el mensaje, cerró la boca y aceleró, mientras Ciel sujetaba su mochila negra entre sus manos y apoyaba su cabeza contra el asiento.

La película que acababa de filmar se veía que sería un éxito; la historia de un joven de dieciséis años, Jesse, que junto con sus amigos, Buffy, Vincent, Ginny y Sally quería triunfar en el mundo de la música. Pero todo iba enredado al drama que Jesse tenía con Buffy y Sally, y ésta última con un acosador telefónico que la secuestraba y entre los jóvenes debían salvarla _y llegar a tiempo_ a un recital en Hollywood.

Menudo papel había hecho: el drama de el líder de banda rebelde y rompecorazones que termina consiguiendo sus méritos y quedándose con la chica guapa, aunque, según su criterio, a Buffy le faltaba belleza y seguía prefiriendo a Sally, la joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos castaños, que le recordaba tanto a...

_¡Phantomhive! Concéntrate._

El joven cerro los ojos y suspiró. La próxima vez que le dieran un papel, insistiría en que fuera algo menos dramático que una tonta película para adolescentes... con escenas triple X, consumo de drogas, alcohol, fiestas y demás para mayores de dieciséis.

Menuda ironía. El recién cumpliría dieciséis ese invierno. Y exactamente por ese drama de edad era que su manager y primo, Jim Durless, debía acompañarlo cada vez que viajara. Actualmente, lo único que el inglés quería era regresar a su tierra natal, tomarse un buen té, conversar con su familia de temas que no tuvieran que ver con tal y tal escena, y, por al menos una semana, _vivir en paz._

Pero parecía que el destino no le dejaba descansar.

Casi diez calles antes de llegar al dichoso aeropuerto, el celular de Ciel Phantomhive comenzó a sonar. A sonar...

_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo _

_Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte..._

—Maldición, porque puse ese tono... —musitó el peliazul, buscando en los bolsillos de su mochila antes de que Shiver siguiera sonando, cada vez más fuerte. Llego a responder con rapidez, o al menos con la rapidez de alguien que estaba buscando su celular que estaba guardado —escondido— en algún bolsillo perdido de la mochila.

—¿Hola? —habló a el aparato. Del otro lado se oían ruidos y una risa histérica. Suspiro, esperando, ya que el número daba oculto.

—¡SHIERU!

—¡Jim Durless! Te juro que si vuelves a gritar así, te destriparé y me haré collares con tus intestinos —amenazó Ciel a su primo, que, a pesar de haber cumplido recientemente los veintidós, era _demasiado_ infantil, y de aspecto que daba igual apariencia, con su cabello rojo alborotado y sus obres de brillante color azul; su rostro aparentaba inocencia y, a pesar de su edad, no aparentaba más que Ciel, a pesar de ser más alto y corpulento que el actor.

Se oyó la risa del manager pelirrojo.

—Si, si, como digas Shieru —indicó este, riendo a través de la línea—. ¿Donde estás?

Ciel suspiró.

—Oh, justo ahora, las ocho y media de la noche, estaba en el sofá de casa mirando Factor X, y quizá luego me ponga a ver algo de terror para dormir con dulces sueños; por cierto, Tía Ann te manda un saludo —respondió sarcástico el peliazul. Casi pudo imaginarse el rostro de su primo ante su quejido ahogado.

—¿¡Qué!?¿Pero como es que llegaste a casa tan rápido?¿No debías estar actuando hoy? Noooo —comenzó a quejarse, y Ciel no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—No, _idiota._ Estoy en un taxi que acaba de parar frente al aeropuerto y tengo un billete a Londres que sale en cosa de veinte minutos; así que, si me disculpas, llámame luego —suspiró el peliazul, antes de cortar la comunicación. Se sintió mal por ello, ya que sabía que si Jim lo llamaba era porque lo extrañaba o por algo importante...

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, el celular volvió a sonar cuando Ciel ya había pagado al taxista y salido con su único bolso.

—¡Shieru! Idiota. Necesito hablar contigo _urgente _—le indicó el manager del otro lado de la línea, y Ciel solo pudo suspirar. Se colgó la mochila a un hombro, mientras iba caminando hacía el interior del aeropuerto. Varias personas le miraban con cejas alzadas, y las fanáticas que le reconocían ahogaban chillidos; algunas pocas tomaban fotografías con sus teléfonos celulares, ya que la mayoría miraba con incredulidad al joven, tratando de averiguar si de verdad era él o algún doble de riesgo rockero.

—Pues estás al teléfono. Habla —espetó Ciel, con su humor de siempre, traspasando las puertas del aeropuerto. Inhaló hondo el aire acondicionado del lugar, que olía un poco más limpio que el exterior.

—¡Te tengo un trabajo! No te lo vas a creer, me llamaron hoy y...

—No. No me lo creo —interrumpió Ciel, con rapidez—. Por favor, por favor, _déjame_ descansar una semana. Grabé ocho capítulos de esa estúpida telenovela donde me asesinaron, acabo de filmar la película e hice, de por medio, cinco comerciales a lineas de ropa, zapatillas y ¡boxers! —el peliazul parecía sacado de si mismo, buscando la manera de que el pelirrojo lo dejase en paz—. Solo quiero ir a Londres, echarme en el sofá y comer dulces mientras miro South Park. Vamos, viejo, _tengo_ que darme un descanso. ¡Llevo séis meses de trabajo ininterrumpido!

—¿Y quieres séis meses de vacaciones? —espetó el pelirrojo al otro lado de la linea, chasqueando la lengua—. No, no, no. Este es un proyecto que no te lo puedes perder, Shieru...

—Jim, voy a volver a Inglaterra. En diez segundos apagaré el celular y cuando lo vuelva a encender estaré en casa de la Tía Ann comiendo pastel de chocolate con cerezas, ¿captas? —refunfuño el peliazul, bufando. Jim se aclaro la garganta.

—Shieru, ¡es que el rodaje es en Inglaterra! En Londres, para ser más específicos. Estuve hablando con el director, y es super guay, me comentó que también estarán...

—Es un no definitivo, Jim.

—¿Seguirá siendo un no definitivo cuando te diga que te pagaran noventa mil dolares por el papel?

Hubo silencio a ambos lados de la línea. El peliazul suspiró.

—¿Cuando empiezo?

_.__**o**__.O.o.O.o.__**O**__.o.O.o.O.__**o**__._

_**¡**__Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que es un fanfic AU -Altenative Universe-. Bueno, aquí Ciel, como ya saben, comenzará a grabar una serie, ¿quienes les parecen que podrían estar en ella?¿De que se tratará esta nueva serie?¿Aparecerán antiguos compañeros?¿Habrá más corazones rotos por parte del joven Phantomhive?¿Jim nos dirá porque dice el nombre de Ciel en Japonés?¿Ciel podrá relajarse un poco después de todo? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente episodio! (¿?)_

_**o**__w... con respecto a el fic de Grell... ahorita no estoy en mi, casa, por ende, no en mi computadora, y con una laptop más lenta que caracol con reuma, así que, si me esperan dos días más, me rajo de la casa de la abuelita y publico una continuación doble, ¿quieren? :3 ¡Y comenten, por favoooooooor! Dejen rewiews, que me hacen sonreír cada vez que veo uno ^-^ _

_**X**__oxo-daath~!_


End file.
